fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
PharmacyMall
Information here will describe the version found in 2017-2019, which have varying title lines, but the same contact phone numbers. Description There are 3 brands that belong to the same family of fake pharmacies. Contact phone numbers in common are US +1 718 487 9792 and UK +4420 3239 7092. * PharmacyMall * Canadian X Pharmacy or HappyFamilyStore * TrustPharmacy These are 3 pharmacies all belonging to the same affiliate program. Each has a different appearance ("skin") but shares the same characteristics. The skins are readily interchangeable. Note: Canadian X Pharmacy is so named because the banner has the words "Canadian" and "Pharmacy" but between them is an image of a man with arms crossed and folded. Common features What they have in common: 1. Help desk phone numbers (which are always busy) * US +1-718-487-9792 (always busy) * UK +4420-3239-7092 (valid, but the owner is not associated with any pharmacy) 2. Trailer lines at the bottom of the web page * © 2001-2019 Canadian Pharmacy Ltd. All rights reserved. * Canadian Pharmacy Ltd. is licensed online pharmacy. 3. Followed by a pseudo license, currently "International license number XXXXXXXX issued 17 aug 2019" var s3 = "International license number 1"+"0"+"3"+"1"+"0"+"1"+"1"+"1 issued 17 aug " + var_date_y_l; where XXXXXXXX varies across a range of random numbers, for example 11111010 11511697 11597108 49115116 50521205 50521111 98101115 98111117 99971109 Note: The date 17 aug 2019 is usually programmed to automatically roll over to 17 aug 2020 on January 1 2020. It is faked. 4. All 3 skins select from a limited pool of title lines. Some of these are - # Big Sale: -80% off on all meds. Time Limited Offer. # Buy Cheap Medication Online # Buy Medication Online: Fast Delivery, High Quality, Lowest Prices, Discounts # Buying medication online without prescription # Cheap Medicine and Fast Delivery # Compra farmaci online senza prescrizione # Online Pharmacy, Lowest Prices # Online Pharmacy: generic and brand medication # Order Medication Online: Antibiotics, Pain Relief, Skin Care 5. All sites previously used the same checkout, secure-bills.net and in 2018/2019/2020 safe-payment.net Domain secure-bills.net was set up the day that its predecessor, secure-bill.net was suspended by registrar Eranet International Limited in November. Those former checkout pages have ceased to function. * Suspension of secure-bill.net: 2017-11-27 T11:18:36Z * Creation of secure-bills.net 2017-11-27 T12:26:30Z * Creation of safe-pay.net 2018-09-14 with Registrar: Hosting Concepts B.V. d/b/a Openprovider, certificate from COMODO from 17 Oct 2018 The registrant ID is privacy protected, but a verification will show that it is false. False Pretenses Most sites display authorization images, from reputation services. They are faked. There is no click-through to the service, just the theft of their copyrighted logo. Examples * Certified Canadian International Pharmacy (CIPA) * Manitoba International Pharmacists Association (MIPA) * FDA Registrars They abuse a wide range of registrars. The most prevalent in descending order of frequency are * GKG.Net, Inc. * Rebel.com * GoDaddy.com, LLC * BIZCN.COM, INC. * JSC Registrar R01 * Hosting Concepts * TurnCommerce * DOMAINCONTEXT * NameCheap Inc. * GuangDong NaiSiNiKe * REG.RU * PakNIC (Private) Limited * NICENIC Hosting IP addresses Some of the most used IP hosting addresses are * 109.236.81.38 (Worldstream, NL) * 109.236.81.39 (Worldstream, NL) * 109.236.81.41 (Worldstream, NL) * 54.156.228.81 (Amazon AWS) * 52.6.177.174 (Amazon AWS) * 54.208.21.117 (Amazon AWS) Contacts are abuse''@''worldstream.nl and abuse''@''amazonaws.com Sample domains